


ballerino

by onthighsbelongtotaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: Ballet, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 03:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8828797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthighsbelongtotaemin/pseuds/onthighsbelongtotaemin
Summary: wherein taemin’s crushing on the bendy ballerino





	

taemin peers over the piano at the ballerino stretching on the cushioned mat, his right foot pressed to his pelvis & his left leg arched behind him, his toes touching his hair.  

his first day had been the last time he’d seen jinki dance.  the quiet dancer, who had spent most of the first hour huddled in a corner with a phone in his hands, thumbs tapping furiously & his eyes focused on the tiny screen, had mesmerized taemin with the flexibility of his movements & the strength he showed, lifting junghee as though she were weightless.  he wasn’t the most graceful of dancers, but what he lacked in form he more than made up in function & it was the care he showed his ballerina, slipping into the shadows to let her light shine even brighter, that caught taemin’s eye.

that & the firm, toned body revealed by the skin-tight pants clutching at his thighs &…well, other assorted aspects of his anatomy.

that day had ended fifteen minutes early, when junghee’s misstep had caused jinki to move to catch her, twisting his ankle but protecting her from a fall.  he had limped out with an arm around jongin, a fellow ballerino, & their instructor gwiboon.  taemin had felt a lead weight press on his chest, his heart erratic as he watched the man disappear through the door.

they hadn’t even met, he’d only seen him dance, but he missed him as though they were already lovers.

today he’s back & taemin can’t keep his eyes off of jinki. his thin fingers rest on the ivory keys, the sheet music fluttering with his breaths as he keeps his head low.  he squints when he sees jongin walk up, the two men smiling & laughing, jongin putting his hand on jinki’s shoulder, patting him & then walking away.  he watches jongin go & then turns back, startled to find jinki’s eyes on him.  he ducks down, dropping his head so that he’s eye level with the base of the sheet music.

he closes his eyes & counts to twenty, slowly lifting his head back up to look again.  he gasps when he’s met with jinki’s smiling face not five feet away from his.  the ballerino is leaning against the piano, fingers laced together & his elbows pressed against the shiny black surface.

“hi.”, he says, calmly, casually, as though he hadn’t just caught taemin staring.

“hi.”  taemin inwardly groans at the squeak of his voice & hopes that the heat in his cheeks isn’t visible.

“you’re new.”  of course, taemin thinks, he knows who jinki is but jinki wouldn’t know him.

“taemin.  i play the piano.”  he closes his eyes because of course he plays the piano; why else would he be sitting here?!

the deepest, most beautiful laugh he’s ever heard pours out of jinki’s lips & he opens his eyes to the most stunning smile he’s ever seen.

“jinki.  i dance.” taemin laughs & nods, a bit smitten.

“would you like to meet after rehearsal?”  he leans closer, his voice a whisper.  “you might even get to undress me with your hands & not just your eyes.”

taemin gulps & nods, unable to speak as there is no blood left in his brain & his mouth has gone completely dry.

“good.  see you then.”  he steps back & walks over to the mat he’d been on & resumes his stretching, his body contorting onto positions taemin’s never even dreamed of.  

he watches with wide eyes & a slow grin & it takes minjung slamming her hand on the piano to shake him out of his trance & start playing.  

_ author’s note (because tumblr’s tag system sucks lemons): if i were to do angst it would be onkai as rival dancers & taemin as the pianist who slowly falls in love with jinki.  _


End file.
